exodus_roleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
Parasite
Parasite Lore Let's start off by saying that the Brain Parasite can take control of its host. It can Also give them insanity, and even make them fight their own people and make them unreasonable. Which makes them spread the parasite. This parasite's first stage is a worm, which can travel through skin, or just the eyeballs, nose, mouth, etc. Also Note that This Parasite Isn’t Even That Smart, rather taking the lives of other living to eat just like a normal animal/parasite would. We're still going over what the parasite does to infected as it mutates, but what we know is that it could potentially cause physical changes to its host resulting in some horrific changes to the host’s body. The Parasites are NOT known publicly yet. The second stage of the Parasite, makes them much bigger. Around the size of another person's lung, they launch themselves into your chest, and sprout their antennas latching onto your nervous system. Causing them to take control, while releasing the same chemicals to have more harmful affects of insanity. This stage of the parasite, is often called 'SLS', or 'Squiggly little shits'. When they latch into a host's chest, it is almost impossible to cure them. As if the parasite is removed, the host will likely die or become brain-dead from the physical trauma to the brain and spine due to death of the parasite when attached. When a host is infected by a Stage 2 Parasite, they will skip stages all the way to Stage 5. Different stages the host goes through when infected. Stage one, thirty minutes after infection. Everything seems normal. The parasite is undetectable in this stage, however the host will become absent minded and forget things easily. Stage two, the host begins to have audio and visual hallucinations 5 hours after stage one. This is the first symptom, and is extremely noticeable. Stage three, around 14 hours into being affected, the host's organs begin to change. Turning into something more beneficial to keep the parasite alive. This will cause immense pain. Stage four, the host has lost their sanity entirely. Their hallucinations taking over to the point where they think they're having a family dinner, but in reality they are taking bites out of their family. This is the last window to save the host. Stage five. The most concerning stage. The host's limbs and skin begin to deform, turning them into abominations of nature. A horrid sight to make even the biggest hard-asses queasy. Their limbs begin to forge into weapons, whether is be razor sharp claws, or it's own spear as an arm. Their face would begin to look as if it was melting, however still identifiable. They are still vulnerable, their hosts not used to the transformations they can be a challenge but still killed easily. Stage six. The transformation has completed. 48 hours after stage five, their speed is unmatched by many species. They have the ability to climb walls with their transformation, and tear open their prey in a matter of seconds. Their appearance is the pure definition of horror. They have the capabilities of producing spores, which can infect buildings and ships, spitting out a green gas. The parasite affects each species differently. Humans = They remain humanoid, however their transformations are based off of speed and stealth feedings. Kelio = Maintain their body structure, however spores are produced on their skin. They're mainly based off of strength. Siren = Wretched creatures. Capable of reaching 120 MPH underwater, being the fastest Stage 6 infected. Annihilating any unsuspecting prey. Skrellians = Slower than Sirens, however are one of the most intelligent Stage 6 infected species. Capable of outsmarting their prey. They always roam in groups. The Grobblebacks = The only Stage 6 infected that can become airborne. Often pouncing their prey from above, capable of reaching 60 MPH in the air. Arients = They can also become infected, by the use of spores. They form into a large and intimidating carrier. Ranging up to Seven to Eight feet in height, they release over 10 Stage 2 Parasites(SLS) upon death, or suicide. Their main purpose is to infect multiple hosts at once. The Parasites have not adapted to infect species like Patchers, however the Stage 5 and 6 Infected will attack them. Category:Species Category:Antagonist